Último Suspiro
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Vegeta relembra a sua história.


**Notas:** A música desde songfic é da banda Creed, o titulo dela em Inglês é One Last Breath; e aqui ela está traduzida...

****

****

**Um**** Último Suspiro**

**Por favor, venha agora,**

**Acho que estou caindo**

**Estou me agarrando a tudo que**

**Considero seguro**

**Parece que encontrei a estrada**

**Para lugar nenhum**

**E estou tentando escapar**

**Gritei quando ouvi o trovão**

**Mas estou num último suspiro**

**E com isso deixe-me dizer**

**Deixe-me dizer**

Estou morto, acabado, com meu orgulho ferido. Aquele maldito, maldito soldado de classe baixa, me humilhou, me desmoralizou. Eu o príncipe da raça, o maior, o mais poderoso dentre todos os sayajins, derrotado por um reles soldado; maldito Kakarotto.

Forçado a fugir pelo espaço, para recuperar as minhas forças. Fugir, eu que de nada tinha fugido antes. Ter a vida salva no último momento, pelo causador da minha ruína. Mas ele vai me pagar por toda humilhação que me fez passar, vai se arrepender de um dia ter cruzado em meu caminho.

E agora só me faltava essa, me encontrar com aqueles malditos em Nameko; sempre me atrapalhando, sempre em meu caminho.

E aquela mulher de cabelos azuis, torcendo para que eu perdesse a luta; com quem eles pensam que estão lidando, quem eles pensam que são. Acho que se esquecem de que sou um príncipe.

**Abrace-me agora**

**Estou a seis pés do abismo**

**E estou pensando**

**Que talvez seis pés**

**Não sejam tão distantes**

Me sinto perdido, caindo em um abismo, o profundo abismo de minha alma.

O que se passa comigo, que dor alucinante é essa, estou caindo; não pude nem salvar meu próprio planeta. Não pude nem ao menos derrotar o maldito Frezza, não pude me vingar, tive a minha vingança roubada por aquele verme insolente e desprezível; maldito seja Kakaroto.

**Olho para baixo, agora que acabou**

**Refletindo sobre todos**

**Os meus enganos**

**Pensei ter encontrado a estrada**

**Para algum lugar**

**Algum lugar na sua graça**

**Chorei: "Céus, me salvem"**

**Mas estou num último suspiro**

**E com isso deixe-me dizer**

**Deixe-me dizer**

Sem pensar direito, acabei voltando para a terra; sempre procurando superar Kakarotto, esta era a minha idéia obsessiva, era só nisso que pensava, era só isso que eu queria.

Acabei chegando na casa daquela garota terráquea de cabelos azuis; que me recebeu estranhamente bem. Neste mesmo dia, ocorreu à volta de Kakarotto, e o aviso de um estranho de que em breve teríamos nova ameaça.

Fui atormentado durante dias com a lembrança daquele estranho que nos avisara do perigo, porque ele assim como Kakarotto podia se transformar em super sayajin. Aquela lembrança me consumia, será que todos me superavam.

Com essa idéia na cabeça, comecei a treinar mais e mais, a máquina gravitacional que eu usava em meu treinamento, acabou por sofrer uma explosão, devido a grande energia liberada.

Acabei inconsciente, mas algo aconteceu...

**Olhos tristes me seguem**

**Mas ainda acredito que**

**Haja algo para mim**

**Então, por favor, venha**

**Ficar comigo**

**Porque ainda acredito**

**Que haja algo para você e eu**

**Para você e eu, para você e eu**

Quando acordei, ela estava lá ao meu lado, parecia guardar o meu sono. Em seus olhos vi lágrimas; será que ela realmente se importava assim.

Algo dentro de mim foi despertado naquele momento, algo que nunca havia sentido antes, uma ternura, um carinho especial por aquela mulher que estava ali ao meu lado; esperando que eu melhorasse.

Ela acordou e me olhou nos olhos; perguntou como me sentia; naquele momento eu senti, senti qual era a verdadeira razão da vida.

Mas ainda era muito orgulhoso para entender, que precisava daquele olhar para continuar a viver.

**Segure-me agora**

**Estou a seis pés do abismo**

**E estou pensando**

Com o passar dos dias, dos meses, fui percebendo que era impossível fugir, daquele olhar que me acalmava. Era impossível fugir do amor, que dentro de mim começava a brotar.

Eu que nunca um pingo de emoção sentira, começava a conhecer o mais belo de todos os sentimentos; por mais que negasse até para mim mesmo.

**Por favor, venha agora,**

**Acho que estou caindo**

**Estou me agarrando a tudo**

**Que considero seguro**

Desde então, sei a quem recorrer e pedir socorro, quando começo a cair no abismo; ela é o meu porto seguro, é a mão que segura a minha e me diz que é covardia desistir da vida.

Minha fortaleza, minha vida, tudo é ela e nosso pequeno filho; ainda não assumo que gosto de viver assim, na paz. Mas um dia conseguirei assumir o grande amor que sinto, e a felicidade que tenho de ter tido a oportunidade de achar a razão da minha existência.

Por: Lithos

**Notas da autora:** Este songfic, foi feito para todas as fãs de Vegeta-san, gostei muito de escrever um fic sobre ele. Não troco meu querido Goku por nada; mas o baixinho encrenqueiro conseguiu conquistar minha admiração, apesar de ter demorado muito, já tive tanta raiva do Vegeta que o que eu queria era matá-lo, e minha raiva chegou ao auge quando ele golpeia o Goku-chan por traz na saga de Boo. Mas realmente ele balançou meu coração quando sacrificou a vida por sua família, eu que sempre tinha o detestado me vi o admirando; por sua persistência. Realmente ele nos dá uma grande lição de vida, como disse a Lailla na entrevista que eu li, que o Vegeta é um grande exemplo, pois conseguiu mudar seu caráter, pouco a pouco; de grande inimigo a um grande aliado.

Espero que gostem, pois fiz este fic com muito carinho...

Abraços da Lithos de Lion

Dragon Ball pertence a Akira Toryama, criador do baixinho encrenqueiro mais amado do mundo dos animes...


End file.
